Johnny's Girl
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Johnny finds real love!I hope to make this a series, of each guy and there girl. If you want to be one of the guirls, leave you email during a review.
1. Disclaimer

Johnny's Girl

Disclaimer:

All the characters are owned by S.E. Hinton, who wrote the best book I have ever read. It made me feel as if I knew each of the characters personally, which is what a good book is suppose to do. As for Toni, and Preston River, I own both of them, and I will be adding new characters later in the story. I am planning to make this a series of 'Outsiders Girls', with Johnny's Girl as the first of the series, and I will also try to update each story.

I really hope you like my first story of the series.

Later during writing the story I realized I named the girl character after my dog. It's all good though, I hope.

If you notice, Johnny is still alive, because I couldn't stand to see him be dead, especially since Toni was meeting him.

You may also notice that he's not as shy like in the movies, but if you like someone you are comfortable most of the time. I again really Hope you enjoy this Story.

amandaofmirkwood

Now on with the story…


	2. Chapter One

Johnny's Girl

"We're here Toni," My dad pulled in front of the school I would be tending.

"Dad, what's the point of even going to a public school, we'll be moving anyways in three months," I looked in my dads review mirror, and started putting on my lipstick.

"Honey I told you, we're here for at least three years, don't worry a bout a thing dear, " He rubbed the back of my neck, then took my lipstick away, tossing it in my book bag.

I grabbed the bag, and left my dads car, "Pick me up at three dad."

My dad has been in the military since he was seventeen. He said that he stayed in the Army so long, was to get me things, but I knew the real reason was to keep his mind off my mother. She passed away when I was three years old due to heart problems, but my dad doesn't talk much about her. We aren't rich, and we're not poor either my dad tells me all the time, 'remember Toni girl, just because you have money, doesn't mean we're better, and just because we don't have a lot we aren't nothings.' My dad grew up in Tulsa when he was a child, and when he signed up as a recruiter he was given a choice of California, or Texas, and my dad wanted Tulsa, because California was where we lost my mom.

I walked down the hall to the registration office to pick up my schedule. They seemed real busy, one of the women pointed for me to sit at the bench before I could say anything. I saw a boy come into the office, and drop off a time card, he paused, and smiled at me before stepping out of the office.

"You're name dear?"

I kept staring at where the boy had been standing before.

"Miss?"

"Oh, sorry," I grabbed my bag, and went to where the lady was waiting, "My name is Toni Breanne River."

"Yes, your parents registered you yesterday," She came around the counter, and stood in front of me, "Here you go dear," she handed me the slip which contained my classes, "If you need anything come here, okay.

I smiled as I started walking down the hall, "Room 32?"

"Hey there, your new right?"

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me, but smiled when I recognized him from the office, "Are you following me?"

He took the schedule out of my hands, "You're in my first class, follow me." He took my bag, and started walking.

"Hey, give me that," I hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey I was trying to be nice, and carry your bag," He stopped in front of room 32, "Here we are."

The teacher opened the door before the boy, or I even had a chance to grab the handle, "Keith Mathews, aren't you suppose to be in you study room."

"I thought he was in this class," I looked at the boy, then at the teacher, "The Ms., ….that lady in the office asked this boy to show me to my class since he was already there…."I lied, taking my bag from him, and walking into the classroom taking a seat beside an empty desk, and a boy.

The teacher believed me.

I walked around the library picking up the books I needed for my classes at lunch, not really paying attention to where I was going.

"I didn't catch your name," I smiled at the already familiar voice from this morning.

"Hello Keith," I tried balancing the books I had in my arm, while I reached for the last book I needed, causing all of them to drop, I knelt down to get them, but the boy already had them picked up, "Thank you Keith."

He shook his head, "Two-Bit," he smiled at me, "I'll help carry these to your locker. So you met Johnny Cade, in first period, he's my buddy." He lead me to an empty locker, "This is the best locker in the whole school."

I tried to see what made it any different then the other ones.

He could probably sense what I was thinking, "Alright it's not the locker itself, but I hear your neighbor is a great guy," he grinned.

"Hey, Toni?"

I smiled at the familiar voice from first class, "Hey Johnny, thanks for sharing your book with me," I looked at Two-Bit, "Thank you Two-Bit for the locker."

"Hey Johnny," Two-Bit patted his friends shoulder, "You want to see a movie tonight?"

"Actually, I was going to see…." He got shy suddenly, "Movie sounds good, Two-Bit."

"I have Mrs. Nasterson for science," I announced to stop the silence.

"Me to," Johnny helped put the books in my locker.

"Want me to walk you to your next class, Toni?" Two-Bit offered.

"Sure, you come to Johnny," I started walking with Two-Bit. He slid his arm around my waist, "Two-Bit?" I removed his hand from my waist, "Please cool it."

"So Toni, where did you move from," Johnny took a hold of my shoulder, and started walking away from Two-Bit, succeeding. "You alright?"

I smiled as we finally lost Two-Bit, "I was getting kind of nervous with him grabbing my waist. Just need to like someone enough for them to be able to hold me in any way."

Johnny let go of my shoulder quickly, "Sorry."

I stopped him before entering the class, "What were you going to see? Before Two-Bit asked you to go to the movies."

He blushed a little, "I was going to see if you wanted to go to the movies."

I smiled at the boy, "How old are you Johnny."

"Sixteen, Two-Bit is eighteen , he purposely got held back," Johnny lead me into the classroom full of students, and sat down beside me.

I leaned in towards him, "Pick me up at 5:00pm, tomorrow."

"Really?" He smiled at me, "Okay, you sure you don't want to come tonight?"

I smiled, "I thought you asked me out as on a date, I didn't know it was to hang out with all the guys. I could come tonight then."

"And tomorrow," Johnny added, "I keep an eye on our friend Two-Bit for you."

"My personal bodyguard," I smiled at Johnny.

He now was listening to the teacher. He had tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes, with a mystery to them.

Johnny waited outside with me, for my father to pick me up, "Do you want to hang out until we go to the movies later?"

I heard my dads car honk, and him shout, "Hey baby girl!"

I leaned inside the car window, "Daddy, I was wondering if Johnny could come to our house, then go to the movies later."

My father looked Johnny up, and down. He was good at trying to intimidate guys who showed interest in me, "Come on kids."

Johnny jumped in the back seat, as I got in the front with my dad.

"What grade you in Johnny?" My dad likes silence just as much as I do, not at all.

"I'm a sophomore," Johnny watched as we pulled into the driveway.

My dad stepped out of the car, and watched as Johnny opened the door for me, then my dad waved at our neighbors, he looked at me, "Those are the Curtis's Toni, I believe one of them go to school with you."

"Yeah, Ponyboy does, he had to go to court so his brother could sign papers claiming him, and his other brother Sodapop, that's why you didn't meet him." Johnny surprised my dad, with the information, "Families should stay together," he said softly.

"Hey Johnny, you staying the night after the movies tonight?" The eldest Curtis hurried across the way.

Johnny nodded.

"Darry, this is my daughter I was telling you about, she's the same age as your younger brother," My dad looked at Johnny, "This is some one we picked up on the way home, he said he knew you?" Dad winked as to say he was just talking.

Johnny smiled at Darry, "You, and your brothers going to the movies Darry," he seemed to like my dads sense of humor.

"You bet Johnny Cade," Darry smiled at me, "You guys are always welcome to our house Preston, and Toni." (incase I forgot to mention, my dads name is Preston River.) Darry took my dad aside, "I want to talk to you for a moment Preston."

"Let's go inside Johnny," I took him by the arm, "I got lots of homework to get done."

Johnny stopped in the living room and whistled, "This looks exactly like Two-Bit's, and Steve's house. Mine looks more like Pony's, without the family love though," he joined me at the kitchen table.

I smiled as he sat beside me, "So what should we start with first Johnny?"

He leaned in, and kissed me, then pulled away blushing, "Literature, we have to write a poem about an emotion."

I really love to write, except poetry, "I don't like poetry."

"Me neither much, unless I have something on my mind then I write poetry," He started writing on his paper, not allowing me to peek at what he was writing down.

Dad came into the house, smiling at Johnny, and kissing the top of my head, "Hey baby girl, what kind of homework they assign you?"

"I have to think of a Science Fair project, and we have to write a poem as well," I gave a disgusted face to show my dad I really disliked my assignment, he laughed at my expression, "Don't worry about it, you have until Monday, it's Friday, get your coat, and go to the movies. He tossed Johnny and I a quarter."

Johnny set it on the table, "I got my own money, and don't worry about Toni, we'll see she make it back before mid-night, or whenever you want her back."

"Johnny, dad doesn't have a curfew for me," I kissed my dads cheek, and went to my room to grab my coat, then joined Johnny, who was already by the front door waiting, "Bye Mr. River."

"Nice meeting you Johnny, remember your always welcome here," Dad waved to me goofily, "I'll be polishing my rifle Toni."

I glared at my dad, then got Johnny out of the house, "My dads strange."


	3. Chapter Two

The Rest Of The Gang

Johnny walked a foot apart from me, "Sorry about that kiss, I never done that before."

"You don't have to apologize," We stepped into the house, or Johnny did without knocking, I would had knocked myself.

Two-Bit, who had been sitting in front of the television watching Mickey Mouse, came to me wrapping an arm around my waist, "Glad to see you again."

Johnny came between us pulling Two-Bits arm off my waist placing his around me, he looked at Two-Bit, "Keep your hands to yourself."

"You…." Two-Bit started to say something, but was cut short.

Darry smacked him on his back, "She's with Johnny, Keith. She's to young for you anyways."

"Yeah, okay," Two-Bit walked to the other side of the living room.

Steve, who was also in mine, and Johnny's class was sitting on the couch between two other boys, he pointed to the boy who looked like he belonged on a movie screen, "Soda, this is …." He stared at me, "Toni," then he pointed to the other boy, "and this is the youngest Curtis boy, Ponyboy."

Soda smiled at his brother, "Well nice to meet you Ponyboy."

"You know what I meant," Steve hit his friends shoulder, and smiled at me, "Ponyboy is in our class as well, aren't you Pony?"

Pony jumped up, causing Steve to jump a little, and hurried to his room, coming back out with a coat, "Are we ready?"

Steve wrapped an arm around my neck in a friendly matter, "So how do you like Johnny here?"

I smirked, "He's alright."

Johnny smiled at me, but didn't say anything, he kept his arm around my waist.

"So are you a sophomore to?" Soda stood in front of us walking backwards as he made our way down the street towards the Drive-In.

"I'm suppose to be a freshmen, but got skipped to sophomore for good grades I guess," I couldn't help think that that Soda boy should had been in a movie.

"Her dad is in the Army Soda," Darry was walking with Pony behind Steve, Johnny, and me, "Johnny where is Dally?"

"He got caught stealing a switchblade from the sporting shop," Johnny said as we got to the movie house.

The boys all froze.

"Soda, Pony, you're not climbing under the fence as long as I am here with you," He grabbed both brothers by the back collar of there coats.

"Alright," Both brothers said in unison.

"We'll meet you in there guys," Two-Bit shouted as him, and Steve hurried off.

Johnny paid for my ticket along with his, and lead me to the movie chairs, "I never asked a girl out before, or kissed one with meaning, you're…." he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into another kiss.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, allowing him to kiss me a little more, then I pulled away resting my head against his shoulder, realizing the Curtis brothers were all staring at Johnny. I ignored them, and just kept my head on Johnny's shoulder. The kiss had been soft, and, meaningful, just like the one in the house.

An Hour Later

I must had fallen asleep, because when I looked up around me, the movie was playing, and Johnny's coat was wrapped around me. I looked at him, and he looked a little cold, "Johnny take your coat back, your cold."

He kissed the top of my head, "You're keeping me warm enough."

We decided to just go back to the Curtis house after the first movie.

Pony asked me to step into the kitchen while Johnny, and the other boys were in the living room being loud, except for Johnny who seems to be quiet when around the other boys.

"What do you want?" I smiled at Pony.

"Just to let you know that he really likes you, so treat him good. His folks sure don't," Pony grabbed some beer, and sodas from the fridge, and we walked back into the living room. I really love this neighborhood.

I followed him into the living room, "So was the movie any good?"

"I wouldn't know, I fell asleep myself," Steve laughed to himself, "Couldn't had been to good if we ended up falling asleep, right Toni?"

"Very true," I sat in the middle of the couch next to Steve, and waited for Johnny to sit on the opposite side of me, "Have a seat Johnny."

"To late Johnny," Two-Bit jumped onto the couch, before Johnny had a chance, then tried wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed his arm off of me, and looked at Johnny.

He grinned, then walked to the window, "Two-Bit someone is breaking into your car!"

"Shit," Two-Bit jumped up, and ran outside, followed by Soda, and Darry.

Johnny took his spot on the couch, and smiled, "He loves his car."

Steve, who had realized what Johnny was doing before I did, took a hold of my shoulder, "Stay," he laughed as the other guys came in, "Johnny Cade, that was brilliant," he looked at me, "You almost had Toni, for a second. I had to hold her in place before she took off."

Darry grinned at Johnny, as he took his spot in the arm chair, "Good job Johnny."

Two-Bit was even laughing by now, and took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Steve, "Real smart kid."

Pony stood in front of the window, finding the whole scene real funny, "You and Soda looked like you were about to bust some heads, Darry."

Johnny wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and stared at Two-Bit, "I must had been seeing things, sorry."

"Yeah, sure," Two-Bit looked at Darry, "I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

Steve agreed, "I best be getting back home too, want to stay at my house tonight Soda?" he stood by the door waiting for his friends answer.

"Why don't you crash here man?" Soda asked between yawns.

Steve sat on the couch, and propped his feet across mine, and Johnny's laps, "Hey, your on my bed kids," he rested one foot on my shoulder over Johnny's hand.

I leaned my head against Johnny's chest, as Johnny pushed Steve's feet off our laps, "I think I should be getting home now."

Johnny got to his feet, and helped me up, "I'll walk you home Toni."

"I'll come to," Pony started to get up.

"No Ponyboy, I could walk her home, it's just across the street," Johnny wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I had fun, thank you guys," I let Johnny walk me home, he slowly slid his hand down to my bottom lightly wrapping his arm around my hip, "You're really great you know that."

I shook my head, "Don't say that," I pulled out of his grasp, and sat on my front porch.

He sat beside me, "You're really great Toni," he put his arm around me again.

"I don't deserve you Johnny," I stared at him, "You're to good for me."

He laughed softly, "You are great," he pulled my face to his, and kissed me softly.

"I stood to my feet," I looked at my door, then at Johnny, "Thanks for the movies, and being my own bodyguard."

He grinned, "No problem, I will see you tomorrow okay."

I nodded as I back into my house, "Thank you Johnny."

"Have fun Baby Girl," My dads voice was heard behind me, "He's a nice boy, isn't he?"

I smiled at my dad, "He's wonderful," I shut the door, and leaned back against it, "Thank you for picking Tulsa for you recruiting station."

My dad laughed, "Yeah, I thought about what place has great guys for my daughter when they asked me where I wanted to be," he walked over to where I was, standing, "Go to bed."

I hugged my dad, and then hurried to my room. This isn't such a bad place after all.

Four Months Later

Johnny, and I were sitting on my couch snuggling, he looked at me, "I love it here, with you like this. Your dad's really nice to me, and to you. Better then my old man ever was to me."

I rubbed his hand gently, I noticed a new bruise, I looked at my boyfriend, "What happened to your hand?"

"My old man got me with a lit cigarette, just because the sun rose," He tried to make it into a joke.

"Johnny, I don't like how your father treats you," I kissed his cheek.

He had tears in his eyes, and he was trying his hardest to keep them for pouring out, "Who gives a shit about them, right?"

I pulled out of his arms, then pulled him on my lap, so his head was resting on my legs, and started to stroke his soft dark hair, "Johnny?"

His back was facing my stomach, as he looked straight ahead watching the blank movie screen, "Yeah?" His voice seemed a little choked up.

I swallowed before continuing, "How do you feel about me?"

He sat up beside me, and looked at me, "I-I-I-I …"his eyes told me every time we were together, but a part of me still needed to hear it from his mouth, he leaned in and kissed me, "I love you, Toni."

I smiled as I let him lay across my lap again, "I love you to Johnny." I started stroking his hair again.

He took my hand and wrapped it around his neck, kissing my palm every once in awhile, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Pony and I were going to work on a project for History class," I leaned down, and kissed his cheek, "You want to do something afterwards?"

"Baby Girl," My dad came into the house in his uniform, "I have to tell you something," I recognized the way he had said those words, the same way he breaks the news all the time, "You're being transferred?"

Johnny sat up, and looked at me, "What does that mean?"

My dad suddenly realized that Johnny was with me, "It means they have to relocate me," dad looked at me, "They want us to go to Florida."

"No!" I jumped up, and hurried outside as fast as I can, until I reached the park. I fell to my knees, and began crying.

Seconds later I felt a familiar arm wrap around me, "You sure do run fast," Johnny pulled me into his chest.

I cried, "I can't leave you Johnny, I won't leave you, I already miss you," I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him.

"Don't cry for me," Johnny squeezed me tightly, "Don't cry."

"I don't want to leave you Johnny," I stared at him, "I'm never going to find anyone like you, or the rest of the greasers."

"Shhhh…" He just held me, rocking back and forth.

I didn't get home until one in the morning, I opened the door and let Johnny come into the house, shutting the door behind him, "Go to my room," we tip toed pass my dads room, into mine, "I love you Johnny."

He shut my bedroom door, then laid on the floor beside my bed, like he's done off, an on for the last three months, "Toni, I love you to."

I scooted down on the floor next to him, and started kissing him, "I'm your family Johnny, the gang, and me, we're your family." I removed his jacket and shirt, "Don't ever forget that."

He slid his hand down my blouse, and then sat up on his knees, "You sure you want to do this?"

I sat on my knees, and removed my blouse, feeling his fingers trace around me, I almost melted, "I am positive."

He undid his pants, then did the same to my skirt, and laid me onto my back, "I love you Toni."

I winced as I felt him inch his way in me, tears fled from my eyes, "I love you to honey."

He kissed my lips, so that we were moaning in each others mouth. He collapsed on top of me after he came, but didn't make any effort to get off anytime soon. He stared at me, sweat glistened his already beautiful face, "That was good," he removed himself from me, and started kissing me some more.

I laid in his arms, with our legs entwined with one another's, "It's two-thirty, I need to get in my bed," I threw on some pajamas, and crawled into my bed.

Johnny put his clothes back on, and laid on the floor next to my bed, "Night baby."

"Night," I smiled as I drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized Johnny wasn't in my room. I started thinking last night, "I love that boy." I walked into the living room to find my dad on the couch reading the paper, "Morning dad, sorry about running away like that yesterday. I should be use to moving by now."

"Your not moving baby girl." My dad kept looking at the paper.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my dads neck, "That's great dad, you could still work at the recruiting place, and …"

"Baby Girl," My dad finally looked up at me, revealing tears, "They want me to go over seas now, so you wouldn't have been able to stay with me anyways. This is our house, so you could stay here," he patted the spot next to him, "Now we need to talk about a certain boyfriend."

Shit, he knows what happened.

"We talked this morning, actually he talked I listened," Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "He wanted to marry you, he asked for my permission."

I smiled at my dad, "He wants to marry me?"

"You know Johnny, he loves you," Dad smiled at me, "I know you love him, but you are awfully young to be married, but Johnny isn't your normal boy, he's a fine young man, and he is mature."

"Dad, what did you tell him," I knew my dad was just seeing how long I would let him babble.

"I would feel better if someone is looking out for you, I told him yes," My dad kissed my forehead, "He wants me to go talk to his parent's to get there permission, and I would like it if you stayed here. Johnny and I are going to get him the emancipation papers that makes him an adult, then we'll bring it to his folks for them to sign. Then he'll be able to marry you."

"I love you daddy," I leaned back on the couch, and turned the television on.


	4. Chapter Three

I got bored of just waiting around the house, so I went across the street where Pony was sitting on his front porch, "Hey you want to work on the project for class?"

Pony looked up at me, holding his hand over his eyes, "Hey there Toni."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to work on our project or not?"

"I saw your dad taking Johnny away this morning, is he joining the service?" Pony stood up, and looked down the street.

I laughed, causing the boy to glare at me, I shook my head, "No my dad is taking him to get emancipation papers, so Johnny could be on his own."

"I hope his parents go along with that," Pony froze as my dads car pulled into the drive, "They're back."

I looked in my driveway, and watched Johnny, along with my dad get out of the car.

"Johnny cake!" Pony hurried to my father, and boyfriend.

Johnny looked at me and blushed, causing me to do the same, "My parents signed the papers, I am now officially independent," he looked at Ponyboy, as if he hadn't noticed him standing there before, "Hey Pony."

Pony rolled his eyes smiling, "So what does emancipation mean?"

"It means I am free to make my own decisions, like to get married to Toni," Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Isn't sixteen, and seventeen a little young to be married?" Pony looked at my father.

"She's fifteen, just turned fifteen, and I trust Johnny to take care of my daughter when I'm away," My dad looked at me, "I will take you two to the court house tomorrow, and then I have to leave two days later."

Johnny looked at Pony, "What are you thinking about Pony?

Pony grinned, "That you don't have to put up with your folks hitting on you anymore."

I secretly agreed with Pony, "We're your family now Johnny."

Pony wrapped his arm around my neck, "tomorrow we'll have a party for you two getting married," he looked at my dad, "And a farewell party for you Mr. River."

My dad smiled at Pony, "Sounds real good there Pony." He went into the house, and Pony lead Johnny and I to his house.

Later that night.

Johnny didn't say anything about us getting married, or the emancipation paper his parents signed to the other guys, he just sat there quietly watching everyone.

I was sitting at the table next to Steve, and watched as he arm rustled Soda. I waved when I noticed Johnny watching me from the couch, he grinned.

Steve looked at me, "If I win, you have to kiss me, if Soda wins, you have to kiss him."

Soda laughed, "What a prize to be won," he looked at Johnny, "Am I right Johnny cake?"

Pony sat across from me at the table, "Do you arm rustle Toni?"

I laughed, "You challenging me, Ponyboy."

"Yes I am," He positioned his arm on the table, as I did the same.

Steve and Soda both gave up on there game, and watched us, "Ready…set…got!" Steve held both our hands, and let go.

"I am not good at this," I stared at Pony for a moment, and finally beat him.

Soda laughed, "That was great…"

I went into the kitchen, and ran my hand under the cold water of the sink.

Pony came up beside me, "Your pretty strong for a girl."

"Dam it Pony, did you have to grip so hard," I teased. I noticed a bruise already appearing around my hand from his tight grip. Then I noticed his hand was bleeding, "Did I do that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah that's why I squeezed your hand so tight, your nails were digging into my skin."

We both laughed at one another's strength, "Johnny is a great guy Pony, and you don't have to worry about me hurting him," I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you for being a good friend."

He returned the hug, "Johnny's lucky he found you."

"What's going on here?" Johnny stood in the doorway, glaring at Pony, and at me, "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Both Pony, and I said in unison, Pony obviously meaning it differently then I did.

Johnny stared at Pony, trying to not laugh, "Not you Pony, I was talking to my girlfriend."

"I was just giving him a hug, Johnny," I tried passing him, but he grabbed me, and glared at me.

"You're my girl Toni."

"Johnny, I would never take a girl away from you," Pony looked at Johnny grip on my arm, "You're hurting her Johnny," he tried to get Johnny to loosen his grip.

"Pony just go in the other room," I tried to calm Johnny down, as Pony left the kitchen, "Johnny, I was just thanking him for …."

"For what, for living so close to you, so he could sneak into the house. Like that night he spent the night. You said he just fell asleep studying, I bet you weren't really studying," He slapped my cheek, then loosened his grip, and stared at me with tears ready to poor out, "Toni," he held my face, "I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me…"

"I don't love Pony, or the other guys the same way I do for you, there friends, and I'm thankful for them. Most of all I am thankful for meeting you," I wrapped an arm around him, and hugged him.

He buried his face in my neck, "I am sorry."

"I don't even like brunettes anyways Johnny, I like red heads," Pony leaned against the doorway.

My boyfriend took my bruised hand, "Pony did this to you?" He grinned so I would know he was teasing.

"Yep," I looked at Steve, who was behind Ponyboy, and mouthed, 'Grab Pony's arms,' and winked.

Steve grabbed Pony, taking him by surprise, "He's all yours Johnny."

Johnny walked over to his friend, and mockingly glared.

Pony tried to move out of Steve's, and Soda's grasp, "She made me bleed."

Soda must had grabbed his brother with Steve, just because it looked like fun, "You hurt Johnny's girl brother."

Johnny made a fist, and pretended to want to hit his friend, but instead patted his cheek, "You are a good friend."

Everyone went back to what they had been doing, and Johnny took me into Pony's room.

He shut the door behind him, and hurried to my side to look at my face, "I am sorry Toni," he had tears in his eyes, "I never want to do that to you again."

"Johnny, I was thinking," I sat on Pony's bed, "Did you use anything last night?"

He looked at me puzzled, "For what?"

"I meant did you have a condom on when we made love?" I hoped he did.

"Shit, I forgot to get it out of my wallet," He looked at me, and then at the door where we heard feet shuffling from the other side, and whispers.

I walked over to where Johnny had been standing, "Johnny?"

"It's alright, we were just together last night, and that was our first time making love, and if you are, we'll be married," He pulled me into his arms, "We just wont say anything until after we been married."

I started crying, as I stood there in Johnny's arms, "I would always be able to get an abortion, if I'm not ready."

"The baby i would be you and me, you're not going to destroy something we made together," He lowered his voice, "We'll manage if you are."

"Like you said, we only did it that one time, maybe I wont be," I looked up at Johnny.

"Your stepping on my hand Steve."

"Sorry, Soda."

"Two-Bit will you stop breathing on me."

"I have to breath Pony, that's how humans live."

Darry's voice was heard over all of them from the other room, "You idiots leave them alone, will you!"

Johnny raised his voice, "We better get back to the living room, before they think we're doing something in Pony's room!" He opened the door causing the four boys to fall in the room.

Pony got to his feet, "I just wanted to get a book from my desk."

"I was helping him," Soda, and Steve said at the same time.

Two-Bit looked at us, "I was just trying to hear what you two were talking about," he looked at me, "You pregnant Toni?"

"I don't know," I walked pass the boys, to the Curtis's front door, "I will see you guys tomorrow."

Johnny stood beside me, he looked at my cheek, "You're fathers going to kill me, when he sees your face."

I took him by the hand, and walked outside, then stopped on the sidewalk before crossing the street, "Look Johnny, my dad knows I am clumsy, I will just say that you someone opened the door, just as I was leaving the Curtis's house."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I don't want to lie your father."

"I'm doing the lying, not you," I looked at my hand, "I tell dad the truth about this bruise though."

He hurried ahead of my, "I'm telling your dad, he needs to know what I did," he walked into my house without waiting for me, "Mr. River!"

I hurried behind him, "Johnny, please," I whispered behind him.

He ignored me, "Mr. River."

My dad came out of the kitchen, "Hey Johnny, you alright?"

"I hit her," Johnny kept eye contact with my dad, "She didn't want to tell you, but I wanted you to know. I could assure you that it won't happen again."

My dad came up to me, and held my face in his hand, "Toni, you didn't want to tell me that Johnny hit you," he looked at Johnny, "Is this the first time you hit my daughter."

"Daddy, he never hit me before tonight, and we already talked it over," I felt tears run down my face, "I want to marry him still."

"I want you to tell me if anyone ever hurts you baby girl, and I appreciate Johnny's honesty, and I believe he won't hurt you," My dad looked at Johnny again, "If you ever hurt my baby girl again though, word will get back to me. You guys will have to write me once a week, both of you. You guys will get an allowance twice a month, that's for you to get gracerys, and paying the bills. I will also send you some of my salary for you guys to get what you need. I don't really know how long I will be gone, but you two will get by."

"Yes Mr. River," Johnny looked a little relieved that my dad would still let us get married.

"You get to bed now baby girl," My dad kissed my forehead, then looked at Johnny, "Five minutes, then you go back to the Curtis's, I'm going to bed," he looked at the bruise on my hand, "What happened here?" He looked at Johnny.

"I was arm rustling pony boy, he squeezed tight, but I he only did that because I dug my nails in his hand, and he was bleeding. That's why he squeezed to loosen my grasp," I smiled at Johnny.

My dad rolled his eyes, and went to his room.

"Well, I guess we're still getting married," Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you," he grinned, "I think I will start calling you baby girl, like your dad does."

"As long as I'm yours, you could call me whatever you want," I leaned in and kissed him. 'I love this guy.'


	5. Chapter Four

That night after Johnny and I got married at the court house, we all went to Pony's house. My dad talked to Darry most of the time, and then handed him and envelop of money. He told Darry it was for him to write him, and tell him how I was doing with Johnny, but it was really just because my dad felt sorry about how hard it was for them at this time.

Darry looked at Johnny, "If you hurt that girl again Johnny, I will tell her father," he flashed the envelop in front of my now husbands face.

I believe Johnny would had been hurt, if my father hadn't told him why we were really giving them the money, "Darry leave him alone," I took Johnny into the kitchen where Soda, and Pony were talking with Steve.

Steve had his arm wrapped around a girls waist, "This is Jen, Jen, this is Toni, and Johnny Cade."

"You brother, and sister," She looked at me confused.

My dad wrapped an arm around both mine, and Johnny's shoulder, "I'm staying at a hotel, so you kids could have the house to yourself," he looked at Jen, "Have you met my new son-in-law, and daughter?"

She gave a puzzled look, and looked at Johnny, "You two are married?"

"Yeah, she's my wife," Johnny smiled at me, "We live down the street."

"Preston, want to play poker?" Darry peaked into the kitchen.

"Sure," He followed Darry into the other room.

"How old are you?" Jen stared at me, trying to figure me out.

"I'm fifteen," I looked at Steve, and mouthed, 'shut her up,' "It doesn't matter how old I am, Juliet was only fourteen when she got married."

Steve looked at Jen, "Shut up Jen, let's go to the living room."

"I want to go home Johnny," I looked at Pony, "Thanks Pony."

Pony wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I'll walk you guys home," he looked at Johnny, "Aren't you glad you didn't kill yourself, look what you would be missing."

Johnny playfully pushed Pony's arm off me, and took my hand, he stopped next to where my dad was playing pool, "Good night sir."

My dad stood up, and wrapped his arms around Johnny, "Good night son," then waved to me, "See you later baby girl," he teased.

"Great you give him a hug, and not me," I pretended to be offended, I wrapped my arm around Darry, "Good night Darry," then I waved to my dad like he did to me, "See you around dad."

Darry started laughing, after the realization that I hugged him kicked in, "Anytime Toni."

Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist, "Night boys, and Jen." He didn't look at her, I could tell he wasn't to fond of her himself.

My dad came up to me, and wrapped his arms around my neck, "I love you baby girl," he smiled at Johnny, "Take good care of our baby girl. You need to drop me off at the airport tomorrow guys, and the car is yours Johnny, I did all the paper work."

That was one of the many best nights of my life.

Five Months Later

"You got your GED, already?" Pony was keeping me company, while Johnny was working.

"I couldn't continue going to school looking like this," I pointed to my already showing stomach, "I know what there saying, Johnny, and me got married because my dad made him, since he got me knocked up."

"That isn't true though, is it?" He grinned.

"Ponyboy Curtis, I happen to love Johnny, even before we got married, I knew I loved him," I handed Pony an onion, and a knife, then started breaking green beans, "At first I hoped I wasn't pregnant, but Johnny makes me feel safe being pregnant. You've heard him talking about the baby, and what kind of father he will be, that makes me happy."

"Johnny is a good guy," Pony had tears running down his face, "He's always there for anyone, when they need to talk."

I laughed as I watched Pony cut the onions, "Don't cry Ponyboy."

He tossed a towel at me, "It's the onions, I'm not crying."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I looked at Pony, "People actually knock in this town?" I got up, and headed to the door, "Who is it?"

"Dallas Winston."

I looked at Pony, "Who?"

Pony hurried to the door, "Dallas Winston, who?" he said in a teasing matter as he opened the door, "Hey Dally."

I never meat Dally before, but Johnny mentioned him a couple times before we got married, "I don't believe I met you."

He seemed to have been studying me, "Nope, we haven't met," he looked at my stomach, "Or maybe we have," he teased looking at Pony, "Your brother said you were over at Johnny's house with his wife."

"That would be me," I smiled nervously, "Johnny's probably on his way home."

"Well don't tell him I was here, I want to surprise him tonight at the Curtis's," Dally ran out the door.

"He looks scary," I looked at Pony, who seemed to had agreed.

"Back to cutting onions," Pony grabbed a tissue, and grinned, "Incase," he took his spot back, and I did the same, "Johnny use to talk about Dally all the time before he met you, and your dad."

"Do you think Johnny ever will regret marrying me?" I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't tell me your crying about the green beans," Pony cracked a smile, "Of course he won't regret marrying you, he loves you, and your father."

"My dad, I wonder how he's doing?" I finished breaking the green beans as Pony finished with the onions, I mixed the two on the frying pan, and started cooking, "So how you doing in class Pony?"

"I'm doing alright," He got quiet suddenly, "As well as could be expected…"

I felt arms wrap around my waist, I looked behind me smiling as I recognized my husbands touch, "Hey honey, how was your day?"

Johnny kissed my cheek, "It was the same as yesterday," he looked at Pony, "It was work."

Pony stood up, "Well I am going to see what my brothers are doing," he went to the stove, and took a green bean from the frying pan, "Ouch," he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"The stoves hot Pony," Johnny looked at me, "He's smart isn't he?" He grinned, "Getting to act like Two-Bit each day."

"Be quiet Johnny," Pony hurried out of the house, with his finger still in his mouth.

Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me, "I love you."

"I know," I kissed him again.

He grinned, "You know everything don't you?"

I smiled, "I know I love you."

"What are you doing tonight," He walked to the fridge, and grabbed a beer as I went to the stove.

"We are going to the Curtis's," I checked on the chicken in the stove, "Dinner is almost done."

He took a sip of his beer, then smiled, "Smells good," he turned the radio on, 'Love Me Tender' was playing on the radio.

I took the chicken out, and turned the stove off, "I love this song."

My husband wrapped his arms around me, and spun me so I was facing him, "Let's dance to the bedroom," he grinned as he untied the apron I had on over my dress, "Love me tender, love me true…" he kissed me before he lead me into the bedroom.

"We need to eat, Johnny," I tried to remind him.

"We'll eat it later," He shut the door behind him, I don't know why, and lead me to our bed, "I want to hold you."

I laid back, and allowed my husband hold me, "I am glad you're here."

He removed his clothes along with mine after laying there for a little bit, then we made love.

Later That Night.

After we finally ate, we headed over to Pony's.

Johnny just walked in as usual, with me in his arms, "Hey guys."

Steve smiled at me, "Loosing weight there Toni," he teased.

"I am on this new diet, "Pickles with peanut butter, try it sometime Steve."

Soda, and Pony made a disgusted face.

Darry looked at me, "How's everything?"

"I am doing fine," I sat on the sofa between Steve, and Two-Bit.

Steve looked at my stomach, then he poked my stomach, "I can't picture me being a father."

I smacked his hand, "You always got to touch my stomach?"

Two-Bit grinned, "He hasn't been getting any other action," he laughed.

Steve looked at me, "Can you do me a favor, and smack him for me?"

I smacked Two-Bit in the back of the head, as a favor for Steve, "Is that okay?"

Two-Bit stood up, "If you weren't a girl, and pregnant, I'd…"

"You'd what Two-Bit?" Darry stood behind him.

Two-Bit chuckled a little, "She'd be a boy."

Johnny looked at me, and smiled, "He was always good with knowing his genders."

Two-Bit glared at Johnny, "Your asking for it…

"What's Johnny asking for," Dally came in from the kitchen.

"Dallas, when did you get out of jail?" Johnny sat beside me, which seemed to have surprised Dally.

"I got out this afternoon," Dally looked at me, "Met your wife, when I went looking for Ponyboy."

"Yeah, she's my wife," Johnny wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and this is my kid," he placed his hand on my stomach.

"Pitty you knocked her Johnny," Dally sat down in a chair.

I looked at Johnny, "I need to get a drink, you want something?"

"No, I'm okay," He took my hand, and kissed it as I walked pass him, "We didn't know she was pregnant till after we got married."

I walked to the back door, and closed it softly so no on could hear me step outside, then sat on the porch.

"You aren't going to find anything to drink out here," Steve stepped out on the porch, and sat down beside me, "Dally is just jealous you know."

"Jealous, of who?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of you," Steve looked behind us when the door opened, "Hey Darry."

"Can you go to the store Steve, and pick up a six pack," Darry handed Steve some money, then sat beside me, "How you doing Toni?"

Steve looked at me, "He's jealous of you, because before you came along Dallas Winston was a hero to Johnny. Johnny started thinking that he could do alright without anyone. Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, along with the rest of the gang tried to let Johnny know we were his family, when your family came, Johnny started realizing that." He went back to the house.

"Steve's right, you know Toni?" Darry rested his arms across his knees.

I started crying, which became a habit of mine since becoming pregnant.

Darry wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "It is a sad day when Steve makes sense, isn't it?" He laughed a little.

I looked at Darry and laughed, "I hate being so emotional."

Pony peaked his head out the door, "Can I go with Soda, and Steve to get the beer?"

Darry shook his head, "Stay home, please Ponyboy."

Pony looked at me, and mumbled to his brother, "Johnny I hope you know your wife's crying, again."

"Poor Pony, I think he's seen me cry more the anyone has in the last two months," I rubbed my stomach, "Besides Johnny of course," I remembered Pony burning his finger on the stove at my house, "You need to talk to your brother about putting his finger on a hot frying pan."

"That's what happened, he said he grabbed a lit cigarette," Darry helped me up, and into the house, just as Johnny was coming outside, he looked at my husband, "My kid brother doesn't think enough."

Johnny looked at him confused, and then at me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just pregnant, that's all," I pointed to my stomach as to prove my point.

"Is that what happened?" He grinned as he leaned in, and kissed me.

"I think I am going to go home, I am sleepy," I kissed Johnny's cheek, "You could stay if you want."

"I'll go home with you baby girl," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as we made our way to the Curtis's front door, he looked at the guy, "See you later boys."

"You going home to the little Misses?" Dally stood up, and wobbled to me, "You could go home little girl," he wrapped his arm around Johnny's neck, "But Johnny is staying here with use guys," he took another sip from his bottle.

Johnny pushed Dally off of him, "Dally I am not a kid no more, I stopped wanting to live in your shadow a long time ago," he looked at me, and then at Dally, "I use to look up to you because I felt like I was alone, when this whole time I had the greasers caring about what happened to me, I had them all along. Why won't you see that this is as good of a family that comes, and I hope you realize that," he started pacing, "I'm not a kid anymore, no one is beating on me, I have nothing to worry about except for my wife, my child, then the rest of the gang," he looked at Darry, who smiled ay him.

Dally looked at me, and then at Johnny, "You got a lucky kid coming Johnny cake," he sat down in the chair.

The guys were all quiet.

Johnny looked at me, "Let's get you home, baby girl."


	6. Chapter Five

Four Months Later

Steve was keeping me company today, while Johnny was at work, he kept looking at my stomach, "Boy, I hope you don't pop until your husband is here."

"Why aren't you working today, Steve?" I stared at him, he was really making me nervous.

"Today is Wednesday, I don't have to work," He stood up, "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, but it isn't good for the baby," I laughed as Steve tried to figure out what I was talking about, and then he finally laughed, "Not alcohol, I meant juice, milk, or water."

"Water please," I looked at the time, "Why do I need to stay off my feet."

"That's what the doctor told me," Steve came back, with a beer in one hand, and water in the other. He came with me the last three times for my doctors appointments because I didn't like being alone, and Johnny couldn't get out of work those days.

I reached for the beer, "Thank you."

Steve gave me the water instead, "Why you suddenly want to drink, you never drink, even before you were pregnant."

"I don't, I just want to see your re…" I felt my water burst, "Steve?"

"No, Johnny isn't home," Steve shook his head, knowing what had happened.

"Well obviously the baby wants to come now," I managed to grab Steve by his shirt, and pulled him close to me, "I need to get to the hospital," I stood up slowly still holding on to Steve, "Where's you car?"

"In the driveway," He opened the door, and helped me outside.

Darry had just turned on our street, he stopped in front of my house when he saw me, knowing what was happening, "Steve we'll take my car."

Steve helped me into Darry's truck, "Thank goodness you came Darry…"

"Get in the car and shut the door, Steve!" Darry started towards the hospital as soon as Steve shut his side door.

"Breath, Toni, breath," Steve was really annoying me now.

I stared at Darry, "Can I please push him out of the car?" I felt a pain, "I want my dad, I want Johnny."

"It's alright I'm here, it's alright," Steve was trying to show me how to breath.

I felt another pain, "Darry can I please push him out of the window?"

Darry looked at Steve, "Let her hold your hand, Steve."

"I don't want to touch him," I felt Steve grab my hand just as I felt another pain.

"Argh!" Steve screamed as I squeezed his hand, causing me to smile a little.

Darry pulled in front of the emergency entrance, and helped me into a near wheel chair, "Steve, take her inside so I could park."

Steve quickly hurried me inside the building, "We need a room?"

The nurse who worked the front desk smiled, "Would you like the president's suit, or a shared room?"

Steve looked at me, "Do you want the…."

"Steve, shut up," I looked at the nurse, "My name is Toni Breanne Cade, Dr. Miller is my doctor, and this man is a moron."

"Yeah sorry about that," Steve teased.

The nurse sent for someone to push me to my room.

I realized I was about to be alone, I looked behind me, "Steve!"

Steve hurried to my side.

The nurse was stopped him, "You have to be related."

He looked at me, then at the nurse, "I'm her brother."

"Sorry sir, you could go with her," The nurse went back to her spot.

Steve took my hand when we were in the room, "You want me to get Johnny for you?"

"I can't stand being alone," I felt another pain.

A nurse came in, "We sent for your husband," she looked at me, "I wish I looked as young as you do, you look about fifteen, maybe sixteen."

"I am," I felt like pushing, "I want my doctor!"

"Dr. Miller will be here any second," The nurse said just as the doctor entered.

"You guys rehearse that?" I stared at Steve, who must had been thinking the same thing.

The nurse laughed, knowing what we were talking about, "She's a funny girl Dr. Miller."

Dr. Miller smiled at the nurse, "That she is," he looked at me, teasingly, "So were you in the neighborhood, and just decided to see me?"

I smiled a little, "Yeah, thought you might be able to help with this situation my husband got me in," I saw Johnny standing in the doorway, "Speaking of which," I smiled as Johnny made his way to me.

Steve handed Johnny my hand, "I'll just…"

Johnny stopped Steve, "You're the uncle aren't you?" he grinned at our friend, and looked at me, "You couldn't wait for me baby girl?" he must had heard about Steve telling the nurse he was our brother.

"Great, everyone is here, let's get started," Dr. Miller hid behind the blanket covering my legs, "I need you to push on the count of three…one…two…three…"

"Okay," I pushed as hard as I could.

"Again,…one…two…three…"

I pushed again.

"Last time, the heads out," Dr. Miller's voice sounded mumbled up with the hospital mask, "One…two…three…"

I gave one last push, and then heard a baby's cry.

"What is it?" Johnny tried to look to see.

"It's a baby," Steve was just staring, as he pointed out the obvious without meaning to, he smiled at me, "You had a baby?"

"Well we knew it was bound to happen," I smiled at my friend.

Johnny leaned down and kissed me, "I love you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cade, here is your son," The nurse handed my son to me, "What are you going to name him?"

"Brent Jonathon Cade," I looked at my husband, "What do you think?"

"I think he has a name," He smiled as he took the baby out of my arms, "I have a son."

Steve laughed, "I thought it was both of yours son," he smiled.

The nurse looked at Steve, and then Johnny, then me, and Steve, "You're not really related are you?"

Dr. Miller smiled at Steve, "Nurse Sarah, she has five other brothers," he winked at me. All the greasers had came with me to the appointments because Johnny knew I didn't like being alone, so he had asked our friends on different occasions, but Steve's been with me more then the others.

"Steve go tell Darry it's a boy," I looked at my friend.

"Okay," Steve looked at the baby, as if he still couldn't believe it, and then hurried to tell Darry.

That night in the hospital, I had Johnny write a letter for to my father:

Dear Dad,

Today at 6:00pm this evening, baby girl, gave birth to our son Brent Taylor Cade. He weighed nine pounds, and measured eleven inches. All our friends were there at the hospital waiting to meet the newest member of the group. Steve was there for her during the whole labor process, and was in the room when I finally got to her right before she went into labor. The nurses were on there toes most of the night trying to escape Two-Bit's, and Dally's charms. That is until a security guard had to escort them two out of the building. Baby girl, says that Brent looks just like me, but I keep assisting he looks more like her. Then there's Steve who says he looks like a pile of chewed bubble gum because how pink he looks. I smacked Steve for that comment. They took a picture of Brent, and we'll send you one as soon as we get the chance. You'll love your grandson, just as much as we had loved him from the start.

Love,

Johnny, Toni and Brent Cade

Three Months Later

"What kind of game is Steve, and Jen playing anyways?" I held Brent in my arms, as I sat down on the couch, beside my husband.

"I think they only hook up until either one of them find a new boyfriend," Johnny looked at our son.

"He sure is getting big, isn't he?" I looked at my husband.

"Are we going to Pony's tonight?"

I looked at the clock, "Yeah, even if I don't go, you could go without me."

My husband smiled at me, "I don't want to go there without you."

I made a silly face at my son, causing him, and his dad to laugh, "He looks just like you."

"Hello Cade family," Steve walked right into our house, and sat on the other side of me on the sofa.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "We should really start locking the door."

"I am here to offer you to a baby free day tomorrow," Steve looked at Johnny, "How does that sound?"

"How?" I stared hard at my friend.

"By letting me watch this little boy," Steve smiled at Brent.

I looked at my husband, "He is the only guy besides you, that Brent will let hold him."

Johnny kissed my forehead, "Alright, you could watch my son."

Steve smiled at me, then back at my son, "Alright, I'll see you guys tonight, and this pile of…" he stood and hurried out of the house before Johnny had a chance to smack him.

I laughed as Steve hurried, "I think he's taking what we said about him being our brother to his head, now he thinks it's his responsibility to help us with him."

"Just because he offered to baby sit?" Johnny stood, and took his son out of my arms, "Let's sit on the porch while mommy makes daddy, and her lunch," he kissed my cheek before taking our son outside.

I watched them through the screen door, and then went into the kitchen, "Johnny, what do you want on your sandwich!"

"Ham, cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard!" He answered from outside.

"Thinking of names for your next kid?" Pony teased as I made my way outside to my husband. He looked at Johnny, "I think Mustard travels down more blocks," he cupped his hands around his mouth, "What, Mustard!"

Darry peaked his head out the screen door, then came and joined us, he looked at his brother, "Why are you being so damn loud, calling Mustard so the whole block could hear you?"

Pony laughed, "I was helping them pick the next baby name, and mustard was the best Johnny came up with."

Johnny rolled his eye, "I was telling baby girl what I wanted on my sandwich, and then Pony came over and started talking crazy like."

I set the plate down beside my husband when I noticed our son asleep in his arms, "I'll put him in his crib," I gathered my son in my arms, causing him to open his eyes, "Just mommy Brent," then he closed his eyes. I took him to his room, and laid him in the crib.

"You got a cancer stick Johnny," Pony asked as I joined them on the porch.

Johnny shook his head, "Nope, I need to go buy some."

I glared at him, "You just bought a whole car…"

My husband covered my mouth, "I didn't by a new car," he grinned, "Pony knows I just bought a carton, he was with me, and was being sarcastic baby girl," he handed Pony a cigarette from his pocket, then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So how is Brent doing?" Darry never really held the baby for more the five seconds, because like I mentioned to my husband he only like Steve, Johnny, and of course me, "He's doing good, already grown out of his three month clothes."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, having a kid isn't cheap," he looked at me, "We should buy him some new clothes tomorrow, and we also need to go grocery shopping."

I nodded, "We could get that stuff done while Steve's watching Brent."

"There they go again, talking all married like again," Pony was finishing Johnny's sandwich.

"Hey I was going to eat that," My husband looked at Darry, "He eats all the food in your house, then he comes to ours, is that how it works?" he teased.

Darry smacked his brother playfully, "Ponyboy Curtis, I have a good mind to have you pay for there groceries if you don't stop eating all they got."

I saw Two-Bit coming out of the Curtis's house, looking for everyone I suppose, "Maybe if we're real quiet, and sit still without moving he wont spot us," I teased.

Darry laughed, then got quiet, "Lets all see how long it takes for him to realize we're across the street."

Steve came up to us, "You guys alright," he stared at each of us, then whispered to me as he sat down, "What are we doing?"

"Seeing how long it takes for Two-Bit to realize we're over here," Pony wipered.

Brent cried causing the five of us to gasp.

Two-Bit came over when he heard the baby, "Hey there you are."

Steve stood up with me, and followed me into the house, "Two-Bit is as dumb as a door…"

"Shhh," I walked quietly to my sons room, "I think he went back to sleep," I looked down in the crib, "Steve turn the radio on, he is like me, he needs noise when he is asleep. He was doing fine because we were talking outside, and he heard us."

Steve turned on the radio, then stared at my son, "He sure is getting big."

I pushed Steve lightly out of the room, "He'll sleep for a little longer."

Steve wrapped an arm around my neck, "He's going to be a great kid, you know that?"

"I hope so," I pulled out of his grasp, and sat on the couch, "I am feeling tired all of a sudden."

Steve sat in the arm chair, "I'm sure you are," he grabbed one of my husbands auto magazines, and started looking through it, "You sure lost all that baby fat, didn't you?"

"I know there was a complement some where in there," I closed my eyes as Steve went on, and on about different cars.

"I'm going to get myself s black mustang, mustangs are tuff," Steve kept repeating, "Well I suppose I need to be getting to work, can't let soda have all the fun, besides Jen we'll be by today."

I heard the door slam.

"Watch it, there's a baby sleeping in the house," Johnny was heard from outside.

Pony's voice was heard, "Looks like the baby isn't the only one asleep, Johnny."

"I guess you guys should be get going, see you all tonight."

"Bye Johnny," Darry and Pony were heard in unison.

I heard the door softly shut, then felt like I was being watched, "You know I don't like you staring at me," I opened my eyes to stare at my husband.

He was grinning, "I can't help it, you look so pretty asleep."

I glared teasingly at him, "And I don't when I am awake?"

He rolled his eyes, "You look pretty all the time," he kissed my cheek, "How about we both take a nap?" he crawled on the couch, and wrapped me in his arms.

We both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Later that night we went across the street to the Curtis's, just to hang out.

Johnny walked right in just as usual, without knocking, "Hey guys."

Steve stole Brent away from me, and carried him to the couch where he had been sitting before, "Uncle Steve has you now."

Johnny smiled at me, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Come with me," he took me through the kitchen, through the back door to the side of the Curtis's house, "Remember we use to make out here, before we were married. I use to stay at Pony's house, and you and I would just come out here," he backed me against the wall, and kissed my neck, "You use to tell me about the stars, and the places you would travel. I remember one time you told me you wish you could just stay in one place, and not have to worry about moving," he kissed my cheek, and moved his lips to mine, "That was when I knew I was in love with you, a month after we started going together."

I grinned, "As I recall you always kissed me on the neck when we use to sneak out here," he rubbed his hands up and down my arms, "Your arms are like ice," he removed his coat, and then covered my shoulder, then lead me back into the house through the kitchen, where Two-Bit was. I looked at my feet. It's not that I don't like Two-Bit, it's just I get sad now a days when I look at him. Two-Bit is tough, but Keith Mathews isn't what he may seem. He's been beaten by his parents just as much, probably more, then my husband has. I seen how he was with Johnny's parents, Johnny's mom came over to my house when Johnny was over, she was yelling and screaming at Johnny, Two-Bit was there to, he got in Mrs. Cades face, and told her that his mom, and her should go have lunch, because they got a lot in common hitting on there children for sport. That had been the only time I saw any seriousness come from him. That made me sad.

"You look like a pile of …" Steve was heard from the living room.

"My son looks like a pile of what, Steve?" My husband went up next to Steve, as I watched from the kitchen entrance.

"I said he looks like his mother," Steve looked at me, and grinned.

Soda laughed a little, "I don't think that's what he said Johnny."

Jen smiled at Steve, "He's a cute little boy," she smiled as I came into the living room.

"I think he looks like Johnny," I went and stood beside my husband.

"We better get back to the house, don't you think baby girl?" He looked behind at me.

Steve stood up with the baby, and then handed him over to me, "Now I could see Johnny in the kids face," he looked at Johnny, "He'll grow out of it though."

"Funny Steve," Johnny smacked our friend's stomach, "Come over to our house tomorrow night, that way we won't have to leave to go home like tonight."

"You could stay honey, I'll stay home with the baby," I shifted Brent in my arms.

Johnny looked around at everyone, and at me, "No, not to exciting here," he grinned as he took a cigarette from behind his ear, he waved to the other guys, "See you tomorrow guys."

The Next Morning

Knock! Knock!

I stirred in my husbands arms, as we laid in bed still asleep.

Knock! Knock!

"What time is it?" My husband asked in a sleeping voice.

"I don't know, the clocks by you," I turned to my side, and covered my head with the blanket.

Knock! Knock!

"It's seven in the morning," My husband wrapped his arm around me, "Who is at the door?"

Why is he asking me? "I don't know, I been asleep with you," I am not a morning person.

"I'll go check to see who's at the door," My husband sleepily kissed my head, and climbed out of bed, and started out the room.

"Johnny?" I propped myself on my elbow, "Put some pants on," I smiled as my husband put the jeans from yesterday on over his underwear.

He smiled at me before leaving the room.

"It's a beautiful morning, huh, Johnny?" Steve's voice was heard from some where in the house.

"Steve, you know what time it is?" My husband sounded a little annoyed.

"Well I told you I would baby-sit for you, and here I am, now go back to bed, and when Brent wakes up, I will get him," Steve walked pass mine, and Johnny's room, "Just ignore me, pretend I'm not even here Toni," he went towards our sons room.

"Kind of hard to do, Steve," I fell back on my pillow.

Johnny came back into the bedroom, and shut the door behind him, "I was really hoping to sleep in on my day off," he sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at me, "What's wrong with that guy?"

"I don't know," I sat up, and crawled behind where my husband was sitting, "Come here honey," I started pulling him back on his pillow, as I leaned beside him, then I started stroking his hair, "How's that feel?"

He looked up at me, then pulled my face to his, and kissed me, "Relaxing," he tried to force his eyes to stay open.

I leaned in, and kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep," I rested my head on his bare chest, feeling the denim of his pants as I rested my legs across his, "Just relax, and sleep."

He laughed a little, "I'm suddenly not feeling as sleepy now," he rolled on top of me, and kissed me, "I do want to stay in bed though."

I giggled as I felt my husbands hand sliding under my night gown, "We can't right now."

He grinned mischievously at me, "Sure we can."

"Steve's in the other room," I looked towards the closed door.

"We don't need him," He teased.

"That's not what I meant, I don't like when there is other people in the house," I tried to stare at my husband without blushing, "Why are you so cute."

"Am I now," He leaned in, and kissed me softly. He slid his hand under my night gown again.

I giggled as I pulled out from under him, and got to my feet, "I am going to take a shower, and get Brent's things ready so Steve wont have to do much," I put on my robe, as I made my way to my sons room, and looked at Steve, "I'll get his bottles, when I get out of the shower, there's one in the fridge already," I smiled as Brent just sat calmly in Steve's arm's, "Johnny will be…"

"Johnny will be with his wife?" My husband winked at Steve, "Thanks Steve," he started pushing me towards the bathroom, "Pity we only got one shower, and two people who need to get ready," he pretended to think, "How could we solve our problem?" He shut the door behind us in the restroom.

"Sounds to me your daddy, and mommy is working on making you a brother or sister!" Steve was heard shouting from my sons room.

"You guys and the winking, did you have to wink?" I teased.

"You better believe it Steve!" My husband said just to get me mad.

"Why did you have to feed his imagination more, by encouraging the idea of what we do in the privacy of our own home?" I stared at my husband.

"I like when we fight," He grinned.

"Why do you like when I get mad at you?" I took my robe, and pajamas off, along with everything else.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered, "Because making up is the fun part," he led me into the shower.

An Hour Later

"I fixed four bottles for him, you know where the diapers are Steve, help yourself to our food, everyone else does," I stopped before leaving, and looked around, "Am I forgetting something?"

Steve laughed, "Yeah, you forgot to hand me your son," he walked over to me, and took my baby out of my arms.

"Thank you Steve, don't let Two-Bit put any beer in the baby bottle again," Johnny kissed his son on the top of his head, where there was already dark hair covering his small head, "We'll see you tonight Brent," he wrapped his arm around my waist, and lead me to our car.

I got into the passengers side, as my husband got to his side, "Let's go shopping for Brent's clothes."

He rested his right hand on the back of the seat, and started driving with the other, "Okay. Man our son sure is getting big."

I scooted next to my husband, "I know."

"So when should we start with the next kid?" My husband teased as we pulled in front of the clothing store.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's wait until Brent is potty trained, okay. Like two more years," I got out of the car, and waited for Johnny to do the same.

We walked around the store with a cart, looking at everything they had.

"Johnny? Johnny Cade?" A girl hurried up next to my husband, "I can't believe it," she wrapped her arms around my confused husband, "Remember me?"

"Johnny?" I stared at the girl, "You know her?"

My husband stared at her for a moment, trying to picture her, "Jewel Walter, we went to the same junior high."

"Yeah, so what brings you here?" She ignored me, and stepped closer to my clueless husband.

I grabbed his hand, "You want to push the cart honey?" I glared at the girl.

My husband looked at me like I just arrived there by magic, then back at the girl, "Jewel, this is my…" he looked at me for a moment.

"I'm his wife," I said making sure she saw my wedding ring as I took my husbands left hand.

Johnny grinned, "Yeah, she's my wife," he stared at me again, "My wife?" He seemed to be trying to remember my name, "This is my wife…"

Jewel glared at me.

I rolled my eyes becoming a little annoyed with my husband, I looked back at Jewel, "I'm Toni, and we are really busy, bye." He smiled a little at her. I lead my husband away from the girl, and looked at her again briefly, "It wasn't nice to meet you," I said in a sarcastic chipper voice.

When we got to the baby clothes, my husband glared at me, "That wasn't real nice, Toni."

"I did what I had to, so she'd know you're my husband," I tossed some sleepers in the cart.

"She was just being nice," He was so clueless.

"She was flirting with you."

He looked back at where we had been standing with her, "She was?"

I glared at him, "Yeah she was, and you forgot who you were for a moment."

"No I didn't," He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes you did, I saw how you smiled at her, the same way you smiled at me," I felt tears in my eyes, but brushed them away with my sleeve, "You even forgot that I was your wife, and my name," I held up some baby clothes in his face, "These are for our son, incase you forgot about him too."

He put the clothes back in the cart, "Come on baby girl, I married you didn't I?"

"Oh so I'm suppose to feel like I'm the lucky one here?" I know I told him that in the past, that I was lucky having him, but now I was mad.

"I don't get all upset when you, and Steve tease each other, because I know you love me," He started pushing the cart to the check out stand.

When we got everything done for the days, we finally arrived back at the house.

I could here a girls voice from inside the room, "He looks like his dad," it sounded like Jen.

"Who ever that maybe," Two-Bit teased as my husband and I came into the house.

"I am not cheating on you," Johnny hadn't noticed the people in our house.

"I saw the look you gave Jewel Walters, at the grocery store," I walked to Steve, and took my baby in my arms, "Johnny everyone is here now."

"You have another girl, Johnny?" Darry glared up at my husband.

"Why would I?" he said louder as I entered the kitchen with our son, "I love my wife!"

"You don't ever get tired of me?" I smiled, I hated fighting with him.

He shook his head as he made his way to me, and then leaned down to kiss me, "Why would I get warn out of you, I said I love you, and I meant it."

I knew I had been wrong, but I don't like loosing an argument to no one.

That rest of the evening went as expected. Except everyone was surprised that I invited, Jen, over for dinner. Johnny was even shocked. I guess I rubbed her the wrong way whenever I saw her. Steve, and Jen left a while after, she is actually a real nice girl.

Two Bit was drunk as ever, and Shelia left two hours later, he didn't care though, "So Johnny," he wobbled over to where my husband was sitting with our son, "How about you letting me hold," he slurred as he spoke, "Let me hold him."

Johnny shook his head, "Not tonight Two-Bit."

"Come, come, come on," Two-Bit had his arms opened wide, then he looked at me, he tried to sound serious, "Toni, Toni, Toni, Toni," he started snapping his finger as he said my name, he grinned as if he had a new idea, "Johnny loves Toni, and Toni loves…" he fell back, and would had hit the coffee table if Darry, and soda hadn't been behind him, and able to catch him.

"Well we know a music career is out of the question for Two-Bit," Pony laughed as he watched his brothers carry there friend to the couch.

Darry looked at my husband, "You want us to carry him to our house?"

My husband shook his head, "We'll be fine, this happened before."

"I'll stay, and keep a watch on him, if that's alright," Pony looked at Johnny, "That way he wont go into the babies room," he looked at me, "We'll sleep in the guess room."

"Good idea kid brother," Darry, along with Soda, carried there friend to the empty bedroom, which Pony liked to call the guest room because we occasionally let the guys spend the night sometimes.

They came back out of the room.

Soda looked at me, "I got to go to bed," he ran out of the house, back to his house.

"Night Ponyboy, night Cade's," Darry caught up to his other brother as they reached there house at the same time.

"I think if Two-Bit is sleeping here, then Brent needs to sleep in our bed tonight," My husband looked at Pony, "We'll see you in the morning," then he led me to our room.

I smiled as I watched my baby sleep, "He's so beautiful," I put a night gown on, and laid beside my sleeping son.

"Just like his mom," Johnny crawled in bed beside me after he put on some pajama bottoms, he leaned across out son, and kissed me, "I love you baby girl."

I smiled as we laid there looking each other in the eyes as our son slept between us, "I love you to."


End file.
